


Pink to Blue

by buunbi



Series: Pink to blue means “I love you” [1]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, this is just something short and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buunbi/pseuds/buunbi
Summary: “What’s that mean?”“none ya business.”
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Pink to blue means “I love you” [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874956
Comments: 18
Kudos: 723





	Pink to Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Should’ve added this earlier, but edit to say that my hlvrai blog on tumblr is @teams-nice!  
> Mostly just saying because someone drew art for this and I didn’t see it until one of my friends sent a link to me jhbsjgv

Gordon was _tired_.

He was in pain, his ears were ringing from near-constant gunfire and explosions, and he was so _fucking_ tired.

He, Benrey, and the Science Team were holed away in their rooftop hideout to sleep, but despite the exhaustion he could feel down to his very bones, Gordon could barely bring himself to close his eyes.

The three scientists were asleep, so it was just Benrey lurking in the corner next to the dead body of a man who looked too much like Tommy for comfort, and Gordon staring up at the stars through the hole in the ceiling. He was trying to resist the urge to scratch at the bloody stump of his arm, the same way one would resist picking at any random scab.

The ringing in his ears continued.

Ringing, ringing, ringing... _singing_?

He glanced over at Benrey to see a string of multicoloured Sweet Voice trailing past his lips. It was times like this he wished he had Tommy’s ability to read it. Pink to blue... what could rhyme with that? Though sometimes it didn’t _have_ to rhyme, so that made it even harder. Probably couldn’t hurt to just ask, could it?

“What’s that mean?”

“none ya business.”

Yeah, Gordon didn’t know what else he expected.

“Sorry I asked...” he went back to staring at the sky, only for his gaze to be dragged back to Benrey a few seconds later.

“don’t you humans normally like, sleep or whatever? At night time?”

“Yup.”

“why aren’t you, uh... doing that?”

“Good question.”

Benrey wordlessly stood up and walked over to sit by Gordon, who scrambled to sit up and scooch away slightly. Benrey didn’t seem like he was going to do anything bad, but it was always hard to tell with him.

“calm down, bro, i just wanna try and help you sleep.”

Gordon frowned. “And _how_ exactly do you plan to do that?”

Benrey thought for a moment, before singing a blue orb into the air. He carefully grabbed it and handed it to Gordon, silently instructing him to eat it. It looked to be the same colour as the ones he’d eaten previously, and a careful bite confirmed that it was just one of the calming ones. It had the added effect of dulling his senses a smidge, the ringing subsiding to the point he could effectively tune it out.

“Thanks...” Gordon blinked slowly as he spoke.

He had relaxed to the point where he didn’t even try to move away when Benrey moved closer to him. The security guard reached a hand up behind Gordon’s head, carefully pulling out the hair tie so that the slightly grimy waves could tumble about his shoulders. Benrey began running his fingers through it, gently working out knots, and it struck Gordon how bizarre the current situation was.

Benrey wasn’t... _kind_ , or _gentle_ , or any variation of that. He was a weird little man who liked tormenting Gordon while the others watched. However, unless Gordon had truly lost his marbles, this really was happening.

He had, at some point, lied down so he was using Benrey’s thighs as a pillow. His eyes were still open, just barely. He heard more Sweet Voice and looked up to see it was pink to blue again. He feebly reached up to tap one of the floating balls, eyes following it as it bounced through the air before dissipating.

“wanna kiss?” Benrey asked out of the blue a moment later.

“What...?”

“a kiss goodnight, because you’re such a baby.”

“Shut up, man.”

“rude.”

At that point something stirred in Gordon, urging him to (struggle to) sit up, barely registering the disappointment in Benrey’s eyes before carefully grabbing him by the chin and pulling him into a kiss. They were in a bit of an awkward position, especially with Gordon unable to use his other arm for support, but after a bit of adjustment they managed to get comfortable.

‘Comfortable’ meant Benrey half sitting in Gordon’s lap, while Gordon leaned back against the wall. Benrey had recovered from the initial shock of Gordon accepting his (if you asked him later, joking) offer of a kiss. It wasn’t searing or passionate or anything like that; they just sat there sharing slow, sleepy smooches while Benrey tried not to start singing into Gordon’s mouth.

When he inevitably did let out a bit of Sweet Voice he felt his cheeks flush at the small laugh Gordon let out. He mumbled a ‘ _fuck off, dude_ ’ before giving Gordon one last kiss and sliding off his lap back to the floor. They ended up back in their previous position of Gordon laying in Benrey’s lap, and he fell fast asleep not long after.

Benrey couldn’t help it as another string of Sweet Voice bubbled out.

If Tommy was awake, he would say ‘ _pink to blue means ‘I love you’!_ ’


End file.
